narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Shadow in Darkness: Rebirth of Myoken
Rush to the Temple Seireitou, Ryun and Tora left Itachi and ran to the Temple of Life's End, while Itachi went to alert Hikaru, Minkai, and Haizo. As Ryun lept from tree to tree wondering what he would do, Sanji of the Black Sea appeared and joined them, "Sorry I'm late everyone." he whispered. Ryun was relieved that the gang was all here and soon the others would come too. "Hey Seireitou, how much longer?" he asked. "A little more, about another half-hour" said Seireitou as they all continued their way. They had continued till they saw a large ruins in the distance. They hid behind a large rock and saw the 3 followers of Myoken: "Nyorai", "Ryoku" and "Shokou" "Now what?" Ryun asked patiently. "Well i dont want to risk releasing Myoken by accident so here's the plan, Tora, i want you and Sanji to sneak to the opposete side of us and jump out and grab their attension, then, Ryun, i want you to use amaterasu and make all three knocked out, then ill use my Spacial Suspension in conjuctjuction with Temporal Distruption to freeze Myoken's seal so it cant be revived, then, ill stay here and maintain it, while you three go and fetch Rokudou to discuss what to do with Myoken", "is everyone ready" seireitou wispered. "Yes!" all three whispered together, and Tora and Sanji vanished as Ryun changed his eyes into Mangekyo Sharingan. From all directions, Sanji's water came and swept the three out of the Temple. Sanji, always showing off, Ryun thought as he aimed and activated Amaterasu on the three. The 3 disappeared, "FIND THEM!, DONT LET THEM FINISH THE SEAL REMOVAL!!" yelled seireitou And Their off... Ryun and Tora found and cornered Ryoku, Sanji cornered Nyorai. "Hey Seireitou Shokou is all yours!" Ryun shouted as he, Tora and Sanji engaged those they had found. Seireitou cornered Shokou. "Heh heh, idiots, as if they can beat us" said Nyorai. "Lets kill the idiots" said Shokou. "Fine, but their energy will be needed to finish reviving Lord Myoken" said Ryoku. The three prepared for battle. Ryoku activated Kagerinnegan, Nyorai activated Chaos Control and Shokou drew his halberd. Ryun drew his Tentouken and easily cut off Ryoku's right arm and then in a brief flash, stabbed Ryoku through the heart. Tora scanned and saw that it was the real Ryoku that Ryun had beaten, not a clone. Sanji's water surrounded Nyorai and he used Ocean Burial and crushed him alive, the same was to him, it was the real thing not a clone. Seireitou, in an instant, sliced Shokou in two and desinigrated him with KatonGetsuga. "Well, thats that" said Ryun as Tora looked in shock when he saw all 3 standing on top of the altar, undamaged. Ryun smiled and the three's eyes widened as they noticed they were empty of chakra. Ryun's Tentouken had absorbed it...all of it, and with that Ryun's used Shinra Tensei in combination with Tentouken and stabbed through all three of them by lengthening the blade. The three laid dead there. "We did it!" said Tora in happiness. Ryun smiled, and then a person walked into the temple and activated White Amaterasu to blow everyone away. There stood Viper, "Those idiots could never learn to do something right" Viper said. They were protected by Sanji's water, "Welcome to oblivion Viper." Ryun said anihilating him with Celestial Crystal Sphere. Viper dodged it and laughed. "Go on, keep going". while ryun continued attacking Viper, Seireitou was wondering why Viper wasnt fighting back, only dodging, and then the answer cam to him. "RYUN, STOP FIGHTING, YOUR FUELING MYOKEN WITH MORE ENERGY TO ESCAPE!!" Ryun almost continued, but Tora grabbed him and stopped him. Sanji shielded him from any more attacks. "HAHAHA!! you fools, your too late" said Viper as he activated Final Releasement to unleash the seal. The temple shook, and so did the land. "Everyone, get down!, Sanji, use your water and block those two, ill take care of Viper!, we dont have much time!!" said seireitou as he charged at Viper. Myoken Revived Sanji did as he was told, and they watched Seireitou... Seireitou fought breifly with Viper, and then Viper jumped on top of the Altar and recited a chant, which seireitou stoped by using Golden Amaterasu with his Heaven Sharingan. The attacked burned Viper and droped him to the floor, but the chant was done, and a large blinding darkness covered the land, causeing all the plants to die and crumble. The darkness stayed there and in the darkness stood a man, in pure dark chakra. Viper laughed maniacly at the sight of his Master, Myoken Ryun stood up and walked in front of Tora and Sanji, activating his Sharingan. I might have to use '''that' jutsu., he thought. Ryun stood, "Seireitou, tell me is that really all this guy has?" "Im not sure but judging on the amount of trouble his followers went to revive him, that says something." seireitou said as he pushed Ryun back and activated his Heaven Sharingan. "Let me test him out and then, use your sharingan to track and copy his fighting style, then we can use that agianst him and defeat him, ok?" Ryun folded his arms and grinned, "Sure, but I don't think I'll need it." Ryun said. ''Yes! Now Seireitou will soon get a view of what I'm really capable of. "Alright get ready" said Seireitou as his power was growing to a level even unpredicted by Ryun that made not only Ryun but Tora and Sanji shiver in fear. Even Viper felt scared after being blown away by this power. Seireitou gave a large yell and his power started to destroy the surroundings and the others were being blown away, even Ryun. The smoke covered the area and Seireitou was standing there, in a golden-white aura so blinding and wearing red fur and 9 kyuubi tails. His eyes were the Heaven Sharingan. He disappeared and came right in front of Myoken. "Well, who are you, the welcoming party?" said Myoken laughing. "Kind of" said Seireitou as the others watched at a large distance. "So... you wanna fight me?" asked Myoken still laughing. "Fight you?.. no... i wanna destroy you" said Seireitou as Myoken stoped laughing. "Well lets see you try it, fool" said Myoken as they both disappeared. They reappeared in the skies, clashing, each punch met with another punch and kick for kick and so on. The others watched in awe. A Fight that Shook the Heavens Ryun's eyes adjusted, Hmph, Show off. He had better stop messing around or he's gonna get himself killed., Ryun thought. He smiled slightly, Then again, he hasn't seen the training I've been through these past ten years. Ryun then shifted his attention back to the fight. They continued to clash and clash. "Come Myoken, is this as fast as you can go?... cause if thats all you have." seireitou started moving even faster then light, accually causing cuts in the Space/Time continum. He started hitting Myoken again and again, blowing him away and he crashed into the ruins, and a large boom occured. Seireitou powered up even further to a level beyond anything felt by the Heavens, accually causing even Rokudou, all the way in heaven, to be scared of his power. "Wha... what kind of battle is this turning into?" said Tora as he watched in complete shock from the amount of energy being released. Myoken jumped out and threw a dark wave of energy that seireitou blocked with Kokuho of Heaven that caused an explosion that blew everyone away. Seireitou and Myoken reached eachother and started going back to extreme, heaven-shaking clashes. Meanwhile, Ryun had shielded Tora and Sanji from the shockwaves, "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR SHOOTING THAT THING!!!!" he yelled shaking his fist, Hurry Seireitou... "This is getting nowhere, time to wrap this up.." seireitou powered up even further, causing his power to make small pockets in the spacial rips. Seireitou attacked Myoken with Kokuho of Heaven and it hit Myoken head on. Myoken was still undamaged. Seireitou looked and thought, "How much power does he have!?" and then he looked at Ryun. "Okay, it your turn" said seireitou as he powered down and came to Ryun. "Ill protect them and you fight him now, it is your turn after all". said seireitou as he used his Rejection of Fate Barrier to protect Tora and Sanji. And then there was one... Ryun didn't even move as the ground below him began to tremble. He looked up at Myoken and smiled, in that instant he was in front of Myoken, "So, you are the one Seireitou was training so hard to fight." "Ya, whats it too ya?" Myoken responded, then his eyes got wide. Ryun had punched him in the gut so hard that he actually coughed up blood. Ryun wheeled around and kicked him in the jaw, which caused the same effect. Myoken looked up, blood all over his chin, "How...how is that possible." Myoken stuttered. "Simple, I think outside the box." Ryun retorted as he kicked Myoken off the temple into the forest below. Seireitou protected Tora and Sanji. "Well, he is off to a good start, but.... Myoken is toying around with him" Seireitou continued to watch Ryun. Myoken came flying out of the woods and began punching at Ryun. Due to his Sharingan, Ryun was able to dodge most attacks. Myoken kicked Ryun into the air and was about to drop kick him to the ground, but Ryun used Heavenly Spin and blocked it. Ryun then flipped around and began viciously punching and kicking Myoken. Myoken was shocked. "Ok mortal boy, enough playing around." he said angrily. Ryun used Rokudou KageBunshin technique to make a copy of Myoken. "Like Seireitou's 9 Paths, this is a real body that cannot die except through a certain seal." The Fake Myoken made a long series of Hand Seals and activated, "Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!!!" "That fool, the reaper himself cant beat Myoken, that jutsu has no affect on him, that idiot" said seireitou as he continued to guard the two. "Man, i wish i could help Ryun" said Tora. "Dont be stupid, Tora, you'd die out there, even Ryun cant win", "Maybe... maybe not even i can beat him.... but there is always '''that jutsu'"'' The Reaper sealed Myoken's arms away and Ryun turned briefly to Seireitou, "I wasn't trying to kill him with the reaper, just seal his arms." The Fake Myoken died and the real one's arms sagged and turned black. Ryun stepped forward and slapped Myoken across the face twice. Myoken hissed with anger. "WHAT CLOWN!! Are you feeling angry, humiliated, is that it, HUH?!" Ryun shouted. Ryun kicked Myoken across the face. "Hmph, Seireitou. Do you want a go at this guy again? Or do you want me to kill him?!" Seireitou sighed, "Ryun, turn around" said seireitou as Myoken appeared right behind Ryun with his power growing and his hands healed. Myoken's power was causing all of earth to lose its magnetism and gravity. "Ryun, let me in!!" yelled Seireitou Get Down To Business Ryun turned annoyed, "Loser!" he said to Myoken and slammed his fist into his face sending Myoken back into the trees. "Ok Seireitou, your turn." Ryun said stepping over to Tora and Sanji as Seireitou stood to face Myoken. Myoken jumped back out. "Ok, its my turn" said seireitou as he powered up. "You fools, im done playing around" said Myoken as he powered up a blast so powerful. "No...no.. that cant be meant for us, thats way too strong... Ryun... we cant block that, he doesnt want to kill us, he wants to destroy the planet!" said Seireitou. Myoken continued charging. Seireitou grabbed Ryun, Tora, and Sanji as he used Kitjutsu: Fox Portal to teleport them to the Kitsune Realm. Myoken had released the blast and reduced the earth to peices of rocks in space. When they got there, Hikaru along with Minkai, Haizo and Itachi, along with Suzaku and Luke Uchiha were all there. Seireitou got down and cried, "Alex... Tsuneide... Naito... everyone, ive failed you!" Ryun got up he saw that his wife Jessica "Yama" Uchiha was standing with Itachi too. "Thanks Itachi." he whispered putting his hands on Seireitou's shoulders. Tora stood, his eyes as red as blood and slitted. "My..my students...were all killed!!!" Ryun sat down again, "Shoot! What now?" Seeing Tora's distress, his eyes also became fox eyes. "Seireitou, whats the plan?!" Seireitou used his sharingan to subdue Tora's powers and then slapped Ryun across the face. "You fool, you had him right there, and now everyone is... is...!" said seireitou. "Well, Seireitou, you and Ryun couldnt win but there is always Fusion" said Minkai. "Fusion, why didnt i think of that!" said seireitou "Fusion...bah! I can beat him myself." Ryun said then put his arm around Tora in order to calm him, "Then again that doesn't sound half bad. But shouldn't we take him one-on-one?" "Ryun, we do have the power to win, but he continues growing in strength the longer we fight and we dont have any moves powerful enough to take him out in one blow, but with Fusion, we'll be able to overcome Myoken" said seireitou. "Okay, it looks like this" said seireitou as he demonstrated the Fusion Dance. Fusion Ryun looked embarrassed, "Oh fine." he said as he and Seireitou did the dance and the Kitsune Realm was bathed in golden light... However, they were not fused. "Ryun i forgot to tell you, in fusion, our power level needs to be close to equal and our dance must be perfectly symetrical." said seireitou and he also said "So i want you to first power up as far as you can go, dont be frightened of hurting anyone, ill protect them, just go to your absolute power, it essential for the fusion to work." Ryun thought for a moment, then complied. At first he continued to keep his arms crossed as the ground trembled at Ryun's chakra. Ryun narrowed his eyes and power came pouring out. The wind was so great that everyone was knocked to their knees, except Seireitou. Ryun's Ten Tails chakra leaked out, blasting a small crater below him. Ryun then unleashed his inner chakra making the crater larger and beginning to affect Seireitou's shield, finally he released his Heaven's Seal to level three, which only he or Hikaru could ever master, because it was created by them. Ryun's power at maximum made Itachi, Luke, Jesssica, Tora, and Sanji smile. To them their friend and family was to the rescue. "Ok Seireitou, Im done." "Nice, my turn" said seireitou as his power destroyed the very land of the Kitsune Realm. "I think i overshot it" said seireitou as he powered down to Ryun's energy. "Ok lets do it ..." that same minute, Myoken appeared, "Hhaahha, so this is where you were hiding. "Damn, we arent there yet" thought seireitou. At that same minute, Tora, Minkai, Haizo, Sanji, everyone jumped infront of seireitou and ryun. "You guys do the fusion, we'll distract him" said Minkai. "Yeah, you guys have always protected us now its time for you to be the ones we protect" said Tora. Ryun and Seireitou completed the dance. The Kitsune Realm was bathed in golden light and chakra, and there in the midst of the light stood a new man. "I am neither Seireitou or Ryun, I am your death Myoken." was all he said before charging. Myoken charged in, "Hahaha, the only thing that has changed is the fact that it will be easier to kill 1 of you then 2!" said Myoken as he was blown away by a strong punch, but the fusion didnt move an inch. Myoken was bleeding slightly, "3 hard punches and all you got was a bloody nose, im impressed" said the fusion. "what, what do you mean 3?!" yelled Myoken in anger. "Ill slow them down so you can count them this time" said the fusion smiling. Myoken charged and was brushed away but 3 punches as the fusion counted "1..2.. 3!!" and Myoken was blown away. Myoken charged again and went right through an afterimage of the fusion and crashed into some ruins. "i guess it was still your turn" said the fusion laughing. Conclusion of the Fight The Fusion charged Myoken and began punching and kicking him fiercely and then attacked with a Celestial Crystal Sphere. Got to wrap this up., he thought. As the fusion attacked, it used Celestial Crystal Kokuho, which obliterated Myoken, leaving nothing but a damaged body. "Heh, you.. you didnt win" said Myoken. "Maybe so, but one more blast like that and your history, Myoken" said Ryureitou as he charged up another attack, he split right down the middle and defused into Seireitou and Ryun. "What the hell happened Seireitou" yelled Ryun. "uh, im guessing because of our enourmus power, the fusion couldnt hold itself" said Seireitou. Myoken interupted and blew both of them away to the ground. "hahahah you fools cant win, you had your chance and blew it, hahaha!!" "Well we blew that. Hey Seireitou, don't waste your time trying to fuse again, it just won't happen. Combine your Kokuho with my Celestial Crystal Sphere and we'll beat him." Ryun shouted already holding a Celestial Crystal Sphere. "We cant destroy him alone even combining our attacks isnt the same as fusing, but i have a plan, call Tora and both of you combine your attacks with Hikaru, and have Minkai, Haizo, and Sanji make a powerful barrier holding Myoken. Then... ill use my final jutsu to seal him for good, but this will only work with the help of every person here, escepially you Ryun" said seireitou Hikaru, Ryun and Tora combined their attacks into a Giant Celestial Crystal Sphere and hit Myoken knocking him off balance for a few moments while Minkai, Haizo and Sanji made a barrier of water and chakra around Myoken, "NOW SEIREITOU!!!!" they all screamed. Seireitou dashed to Myoken and grabbed him. "What.. WHATS GOING ON!!" yelled Myoken as he glowed a bright black and seireitou glowed a bright white. Seireitou mumbled Final Sealing Art: Seal of Yin/Yang and the light blew everyone away and lit up the entire universe in one quick blast of light. Soon, the light vanished and only seireitou stood there with strange black markings all over his face and body, which disappeared after a moment. Seireitou fell and passed out. Aftermath Ryun ran and caught Seireitou, somehow they were in Yamagakure 2 and all their friends surrounded them. Seireitou was still passed out, but Ryun just awoke, "ho... how are we on earth, it was blown up!" Then it clicked, "Seireitou must have used Rejection of Fate to bring it back!" Ryun said as Seireitou was waking up. Seireitou had just woken up, "ever...everyone, are you all okay?" asked Seireitou as he struggled to get up. Tora, Sanji and Jessica were supporting Ryun and Luke was running around with Itachi's son Seireitou Uchiha because they were happy to see one another again. "Yep we're all ok here Seireitou." Ryun said weakly. "Thats good" said seireitou as he looked to see Minkai, Haizo, Tsunade, and everyone and then he fell asleep with a smile on his face. One Week Later: Conclusion of the Dark Chapter Ryun and Seireitou were finished recovering in the Yamagakure hospital. Itachi, Ryun, Tora, Sanji and Luke all where at the gates of the village where Seireitou was. "So whats on your mind?" Itachi asked breaking the silence. "Well, im going to continue ruling as Gokage Sennin while in the Kitsune Realm, besides, we still have that Viper to deal with, and something tells me there are more then just him, besides" seireitou looked at his arm that was covered in black markings for a split second. "well anyway" seireitou looked at Ryun. "Youve grown Ryun, your not that little boy i fought before, and someday, you'll make a great leader" seireitou smiled. "Thats for sure." Ryun said smiling as his wife joined him. Luke also joined his parents, smiling all the while. Itachi also hugged his wife, Rin, and patted his son, Seireitou Uchiha, on the head. Man! I've got to get me a girlfriend!, Tora thought watching the couples together. Ryun smiled, "Good luck Seireitou." he said sticking out his hand for Seireitou to shake. Seireitou's wife, Tsunade also came and hugged Seireitou from behind. Seireitou shook his hand and left the village along with his friends and wife. "One day Ryun...... and you might gain my title" thought Seireitou while he smiled off into the sun-set. Category:Role-Play